Iron Man T-shirt - an Arrow Story
by flyingbouffont
Summary: Oliver is less then thrilled with Felicity's choice of T-shirts


Just testing the waters on my writing skills.

Saturday mornings had always been Felicity's time to make her world right, well her tech world. Since rebuilding the Foundry after the Undertaking, Felicity has made a point of coming in and running updates on the computers, checking the servers and generally giving the place a good old fashion scrub down. Olivier and Diggle we fairly good at picking up after themselves but trying to get them to clean out the refrigerator or take out the trash was iffy at best, and truthfully she wasn't even going to think about how the bath room would get scrubbed down if she didn't do it.

So here she was in one of her favorite super hero t-shirts and jeans; hair pulled back in the traditional ponytail. As she descended the steps she smiled to herself when once again she would have to Foundry all to herself. She always worried that one of her boys would be here; they would just be her in the way. After booting up the computers and placing her tablet on the docking station and launching the music program.

She spent the hour working the cleaning and backups for the computers and servers. It was now time to start the down and dirty part of the day. Felicity actually enjoy cleaning. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the cleaning supplies from under the sink. Putting the cleaning solution in the toilet and spraying down the shower stall she exited the bath room to let the chemicals do their job while she cleaned out the small refrigerator and dust the main area.

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

Felicity smiled as Pharrell Williams "Happy" started to play on speakers. She instantly started to sing along with the song and dancing around the floor. Swinging her hips and head to the beat of the song she cleaned out the refrigerator and danced her way to gathering up the garbage; placing the bags in the corner to grab as she left for the day.

On the way to clean the bathroom Felicity stopped by the tablet and putting the song on auto repeat; cranking the volume on the speakers. There was just something about this song, no one could be in a bad mood after hearing it. Clapping to the beat chorus and singing to herself she made quick work of cleaning the bathroom. Emptying the bucket in utility tub in the corner she exited the bathroom singing and dancing.

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Little did Felicity know she had an audience; Olivier and Diggle had decided since it was quiet today that they could coming in for a workout and practice. When they opened the door to the basement, Oliver hear the song and instantly knew Felicity was here. He was going to alert her of their presences, but seeing her so carefree dancing around the Foundry, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. At the same time he couldn't turn alway; there was something almost purely happy watching her singing and clapping to the song on her tablet.

Felicity reached over and turned the volume down on the tablet and started to wrap up for the day; she figured she's grab lunch on the way home and do some cleaning at her own apartment. As she reached to adjust the computer monitor she saw the reflection. She spun around and planted her feet like she's has been trained to do, ready to defend herself if needed.

"Felicity - " Olivier started

"Oliver! Dig! Way to scare me half to death. How long have you been there? Why are you here, not that you can't be here since well Oliver own the place and paid for the renovations even though I designed it, but I did get Dig's input since you where away and I needed to know what exactly you guys would need..."

"Felicity!"

"What? Oh sorry," the blonde stammered.

Now that Felicity was fully facing Olivier he was able to get a good look at her t-shirt. The red short sleeve shirt proudly stated "My Boyfriend is a Super Hero," with Tony Stark in the red and gold Iron Man suit. He looked at the shirt and then glancing at her face before glancing back to the writing on the shirt.

"Who's this boyfriend?" Olivier asked trying, but failing to keep the slightly annoyed tone out of his voice.

"What?" Felicity looked at Olivier with innocence in your face.

"You're 'boyfriend's' a robot?"

Felicity gasped "Are you making fun of Iron Man? I will have you know that Robert Downey, Jr. IS Tony Stark. Without him there would be no Iron Man, no Avengers. The whole super hero movie avalanche would not exist without Robert Downey, Jr's Iron Man. How could anyone not think he was totally amazing in the role. He made for the role and the role was made for him. He embodies the very essence of Tony Stark and Iron Man."

Oliver tilted his head to the side watching her got herself worked up. "So let me get this right, you're in love with an actor playing a comic book character."

"You know, RDJ's Tony Stark reminds me of you a little. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, running his family business. Of course he's way more techie then you are, but then you have the whole five years away." Felicity was cut off by a growl coming from Oliver.

Diggle has been watching the scene play out in front of him and could not wipe the smirk from his face. No matter what anyone else thought Felicity Smoak could push Oliver's buttons like no one else. One of these days, when they figured things out, they could be amazing.

"I am a real person, Felicity, not some drawing created to sell comic books" Olivier nearly yelled crossing his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath.

"I'm just saying on paper you two are almost identical. I mean he has family issues, you have family issue. He has Pepper Potts, you have me. He had a driver you have a driver," Felicity smiled at Diggle. "Of course Tony's driver really didn't get that involved with his super hero side of his life and well Dig is all over both sides of your life. I'm just saying you're not that different."

"Enough. Diggle come on let's go. I suddenly need to work off some aggression." Oliver said as he walked towards to mats in in the back of the room. "My boyfriend is a Super Hero" Olivier grumbled under his breath. "He's not that great. He's a comic book character. I'm an actual Hero."

Felicity watched Olivier stalk to the back of the room before turning around and finished packing up the rest of her thing. "Well boys, I'll see you later. Text me if something comes up."

"Have a good afternoon Felicity." Diggle watched as she climbed the steps and turned towards Olivier how was looking particularly pissed. "Felicity is going to owe me a very large coffee for this one."


End file.
